WHY CAN'T WE?
by beloved chan
Summary: Mencintai itu adalah hak setiap manusia bukan? Tetapi mengapa itu tidak berlaku untuk ku dan kamu? Kenapa kita tidak bisa bebas bergandengan tangan di luar sana, kenapa kita tidak boleh mengucapkan cinta padahal saling mencintai. Akankah kamu berjuang untukku? Untukmu yang begitu dekat tapi tak bisa kumiliki.
WHY CAN"T WE ?

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GS / DLDR / OTP

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam rumah mungilku. Namun seseorang yang tengah kutunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidung nya. Handphone nya tidak ada respon setiap kali aku menghubunginya.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke jendela yang mengarah ke garasi. Sebuah mobil city hitam terparkir manis di sana dan tak lama keluarlah sesosok makhluk tinggi nan menyebalkan tapi tampan dari dalam mobil itu.

Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman yang sangat manis dan penuh rasa bersalah begitu menemukan wajahku di jendela. Sedikit berlari, dia menghampiriku dan membuka pintu.

Aku masih diam memandanginya. Dia makin menatapku dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Maaf,,tadi aku harus mengurus para wartawan yang menungguku di luar. Ditambah manajerku tadi sempat melarangku keluar lagi. Maaf ya,sweety" bujuknya. Masih sambil melipat tangan di depan dada,aku meninggalkannya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau matikan ponselnya?" Tanyaku ketus. Dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Kalo ku nyalakan nanti bisa terlacak sayang. Makanya aku matikan. Jangan ngambek lagi ah..aku bawakan coklat untukmu"jelasnya sembari memberikan dua batang coklat kesukaanku.

Aku menatapnya sedih dan memeluknya. Mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya membuatku merasa tenang.

"Maaf ya sayang. Kita harus seperti ini. Tapi aku janji gak akan lama. Kau mau menungguku kan?" Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya makin erat. Tangannya membelai rambutku dan mengecupi puncak kepalaku.

Andaikan aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin waktu sejenak berhenti di saat ini. Aku ingin memeluknya lebih lama lagi. Tanpa sadar kristal bening menetes di pipiku. Dia mengusap nya dan memberi kecupan ringan di pipiku.

"I'm sorry" lirihnya.

************  
Aku duduk manis di depan televisi sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Konsentrasi ku terbagi antara berita yang baru saja muncul dan tugasku.

\- Park Chanyeol Dikabarkan Menghamili Kekasihnya Yang Masih Di Bawah Umur-

Headline itu terpampang di salah satu acara gossip televisi swasta. Aku menghela nafas keras mendengar berita itu. Kumpulan foto-foto Chanyeol bersama seorang wanita yang wajahnya di blur bertebaran di sana. Dan tak lama terlihat Chanyeol berusaha menghindari para wartawan yang ingin mewawancarainya.

Selama ini Chanyeol dikenal sebagai aktor yang berbakat. Banyak penghargaan yang sudah di terimanya dari berbagai acara penghargaan televisi. Namun karena keteledorannya saat itu yang menyebabkan dia harus berurusan dengan wartawan dan isu tidak sedap itu.

Sebagai aktor yang sedang naik daun,berprestasi dan berwajah tampan,serta memiliki talenta di berbagai bidang, tentu saja kehidupan asmara nya sangat di incar oleh berbagai kalangan. Dan saat itu sedikit kecerobohan terjadi. Seorang wartawan memergoki Chanyeol sedang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan terlihat seperti anak SMU di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Penyamarannya kali itu rupanya kurang bisa menutupi ketenarannya. Dan karena Chanyeol tidak ingin kekasihnya menjadi santapan publik, maka dia memutuskan untuk diam dan menutupi kisah asmaranya itu. Dan karena itulah, para wartawan semakin gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol. Berbagai berita sudah beredar di dunia maya. Dan tidak satupun isi dari berita itu benar.

Awalnya aku sangat syok mendengar berita-berita itu di televisi,media sosial,bahkan majalah gossip. Tapi Chanyeol selalu menenangkan dan meyakinkan aku bahwa semuanya akan berakhir. Makanya saat ini aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar berita itu lagi.

Tunggu, kenapa aku begitu? Ya, karena wanita mungil dan terlihat seperti anak SMU itu aku. Tapi aku seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Dan bukan gadis di bawah umur dan yang terpenting adalah aku tidak sedang hamil.

Tak lama ponselku berdering memunculkan nama Chanyeol disana.

"Hallo.."sapaku.

"Darl,you oke?"tanyanya dari seberang.

"Hemm..aku baik-baik saja,Chanyeol. Kau tak usah khawatirkan aku. Fokuslah pada kerjaanmu sekarang. Aku masih menulis bab 2."jawabku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Maaf kan aku ya. Dan tunggu aku, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu" tutupnya.

Aku masih memandangi ponselku. Saat ini aku ingin menangis. Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah menyadari segala resikonya jika aku menjalin hubungan dengannya? Lalu kenapa aku harus terkejut dengan kejadian ini? Toh semua itu tidak benar.

"Yah,lebih baik melanjutkan skripsweet ku saja lah" gumamku sembari kembali menghadap laptopku.

*******  
Hampir 3 minggu ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol. Ponselnya selalu mengalihkan panggilanku pada kotak pesan. Aku khawatir,sangat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Baekhyun,.apa sih yang kau lamunkan?"tanya Luhan sahabatku.

"Ah,tidak ada..hanya skripsweetku masih stuck di bab 2 jadi aku sedikit pusing memikirkannya" jawabku sambil menyeruput ice lemon tea.

Siang ini aku memang ada bimbingan skripsi di kampus. Kebetulan Luhan mengajakku bertemu di cafe dekat kampus. Luhan adalah satu-satunya sahabatku yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya dia tidak menyukai nya, tapi melihat kesungguhan kami akhirnya dia luluh juga. Walaupun kadang masih muncul juga jutek nya. Seperti hari ini.

"Sudah aku bilang dari awal,pikirkan lagi kalo mau menjalin hubungan dengan artis, apalagi dia artis terkenal. Dan sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja kan? Apa kiau tak merasa dia mempermainkan mu? Setelah berita skandalnya terungkap,dia malah pergi" gerutunya panjang lebar.

"Luhan,- please.."

"Haaah..ya sudah ayo kerumahku. Kita pajama party?" Tawarnya.

"Maaf, aku mau pulang. Badanku sedikit tidak enak. Next time ya dear"tolakku.

"Ahhh..baiklah. Ayo pulang"

Sebenarnya badanku sangat tidak nyaman hari ini. Masalah belakangan ini membuat tidurku tidak teratur. Mana bisa aku tidur nyenyak sedangkan tak ada kabar sedikitpun dari Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera merebahkan diri di kamar dan menyalakan televisi.

\- Setelah Lama Menghilang, Akhirnya Aktor Berbakat Park Chanyeol Muncul Dengan Seorang Wanita Yang Diduga Adalah Calon Istrinya -

God..apa ini? Siapa wanita itu? Lalu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selama ini dengan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali? Benarkah dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku?

Pandanganku gelap seketika. Tapi aku masih bisa dengar sayup-sayup seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Namun aku tidak mampu untuk bangun dan beranjak dari kamar.

" Byun Baekhyun, buka pintunya "

Hai, aku baru disini. Cerita pertamaku, semoga kalian suka. Tolong berikan review nya ya. Kalau banyak yang suka,aku lanjutkan. Gomawo~


End file.
